villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlotte Daifuku
Charlotte Daifuku is the 3rd son of the Charlotte Family and an officer of the Big Mom Pirates. He is a major antagonist in the Whole Cake Isand Arc in One Piece. His bounty is 300,000,000 berries. Personality Daifuku is an overaly aggressive and violent man who intention is on taking out his foes as quickly as possible and becoming really angry if they escape him. He also seems to have not much regard for his crew-mates while he is focused on a target of interest, as he allowed his genie to obliterate many of his own fleet's ships while chasing Carrot He is also not above striking and verbally abusing people whom he thinks are falling short or getting in the way, even if they are his own family, as Daifuku did to his sister Pudding, cruelly calling her useless. Daifuku seems to believe that strength and power matters in the crew as he stated that Katakuri should be captain if Big Mom meets her unforeseen death. Daifuki is confident in his Devil Fruit powers. For example, when Pudding failed to assassinate Sanji, he took matters upon to own hands to kill him with his genie. This was shown again when he decided to took matters into his own hands to sink the Thousand Sunny. However, he happens to underestimate his opponents, as he did not count on Carrot's Sulong form. In spite of his aggressiveness and mercilessness, Daifuku does care for his family and, by extension, Totto Land, as he become shocked when Big Mom had another craving illness and expressed worry about stopping her rampage after Streusen got injured during the collapse of the Whole Cake Chateau. He also gets along well with his brothers, Oven and Katakuri, and he never shown contempt to Katakuri for his eel-like mouth. He also got enraged at Carrot for demolishing many of his crew's ships and went his way to defeat her only to destroy his own ships in the process. Biography Abilities and Powers Daifuku, as Minister of Beans, has control over Poripori Island in Totto Land, and as an officer of the Big Mom Pirates, he has authority over lower-ranking members of his crew, being able to lead a fleet of ships into battle. Vito mentioned Daifuku as one of the "monsters" among the Big Mom Pirates, comparing him to his siblings Katakuri and Smoothie, two of the Three Sweet Commanders. Jinbe, an incredibly powerful pirate and a former Shichibukai, considered Daifuku a fearsome opponent. In the anime, alongside Oven, he completely overwhelmed the Organ Dealing Assassin Group which has 100 highly skilled and powerful assassins who easily taken out the Fire Tank Pirates led by one of the Worst Generation. Daifuku has a strong will, being capable to endure a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remain conscious from her loud scream. Physical Strength Fitting for his size, Daifuku has incredible physical strength as shown when he sent Pudding flying a very far distance by a slap from one hand. Devil Fruit Daifuku ate the Hoya Hoya no Mi, a Paramecia-type devil fruit that allows him to summon a powerful halberd-wielding genie from his body by rubbing himself. The genie has immense strength, able to easily overwhelm Sanji with raw force alone. Although in the anime, a direct hit from Sanji's 'Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot' briefly subdued it and caused it to explode from the flames. It can also demolish fleets of Tarteships with great ease. The genie is so powerful, able to overwhelm even Sanji, a powerful martial arts master himself. It is able cutting through many Tarte ships in half with a single strike. The genie can also grow to a huge size rivaling that of the Thousand Sunny. In the anime, the genie has been shown to be made of smoke, showingthe ability to transform back into smoke to dodge attacks. Navigation Category:One Piece Villains Category:Pirates Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Siblings Category:Protective Category:Enforcer Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Giant